Networks have employed various methods of transferring data stores from user devices in the management of streaming data flows. In particular, voice over internet protocol (VoIP) technology allows users to transfer a voice data stream from a user end device to a target device. In one such application, users are able to bring a voice call from a land line to a mobile phone line. VoIP technology typically transfers a voice data stream by first requiring the target device to be configured to dial into a network profile, and second by causing the network profile to look for the registered user end device where the desired voice data stream resides. Upon connecting to the user end device, the voice data stream is moved to the target device and the communication line is severed at the network profile.
The VoIP technology, as it relates to a network profile, can facilitate a transfer of a voice data stream by connecting user end devices. However, the present method is an ad hoc solution to the problem of providing a multi-directional exchange of streaming data flows between user end devices. In addition, establishing a direct connection between user end devices precludes the movement of streaming data flows between a variety of user end devices. Furthermore, the VoIP technology limits the streaming data flows to streaming audio signals.
In alternative streaming data infrastructures, streaming video signals may be received on a mobile handset through an existing cellular infrastructure, but may not be transferred between user devices. As such, exchange between user devices of streaming data flows has been limited to streaming audio signals and to user end devices that must be pre-configured with a corresponding network profile.